


Eclipsed

by Fallencellist



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, cute little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallencellist/pseuds/Fallencellist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soldier doesn't understand a lot that happens in the world, and all he does understand, gets blamed on Merasmus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclipsed

It commonly amused the old eldritch wizard when his mortal roommate accused him in a variety of outrageous accusations, like turning his sour cream sour or causing the rips in the boxers he was wearing for an entire day, but the best one had yet to be spewed out of his mouth. 

“Merasmus!” The gravelly voice echoed through the entire castle as the RED Soldier came into the residence followed by the ring-tailed rats, “MERASMUS!” The second call boomed out even louder, rousing the wizard from the spellbook firmly situated on his lap, his fingers death-gripped to the binding of the book as the noise reverberate through the air. A simple ‘ugh’ was all the wizard uttered before rising out of the comfortable chair he was previously situated in. What was that fool up to this time? Setting down the spellbook atop another that read in dark purple blue text “Poisons and Toxins,” Merasmus reached for the ram’s skull, situating it upon his head, then pushed through the door into the hallway. 

A pair of heavy boot clad steps clomped up the set of stairs leading up to the second floor where the necromancer had just left his study, “Damnit Merasmus!” The voice echoed again as he reached the last step, “Get your frilly wizard ass out of here so I can kick it.” 

“You know that is not a good way to get somebody to come speak with you,” Merasmus rolled his glowing green eyes stopping a few feet away from his roommate, “What is wrong this time?” The thin arms crossed over his robed chest, the long brown-tinted sleeves draping over the makeshift belt of robe tied across his waist. 

Without even a verbal response the larger man grabbed the wizard’s thin arm and dragged him down the stairs and straight out the door, not noticing the questioning words of the enchanted book of bombs. A heavy sigh escaped the wizard as he was nearly dragged across the stone floor of the entryway, glaring as the book of bombs let out a quiet laugh at the necromancer, “Shut it blabbering book…” His voice was more of annoyance towards Jane rather than the book, but he commonly did argue with the book, though mostly just bickering they had on occasion. 

The mercenary kicked open the large oak doors leading out into the open air, the various raccoons chittering out with joy as the flowed out from the interior into the open world. Dragging the thinner male out, he stopped a couple feet from the entrance, and planted his feet into the ground,as well as nearly his roommate, “Explain.” His short word was gruff and demanding, his robin egg blue eyes trying to stare straight through his olive green helmet at the wizard. 

Another roll of his eyes and the necromancer huffed, “You’re going to have to be more specific. You have a habit of accusing Merasmus of petty things.” A grunt was the only audible response he got as his roommate pointed up into the sky. The glowing eyes traced up from the soldier’s squared face and up to the thick finger pointing up, “What?” A thick eyebrow rose on his aging face: high in the night sky amongst the dotting of glittering stars, was a half eclipsed moon slightly tinted red. 

“What did you do to it?” The demanding voice rose into his focus again, Jane pressing himself right up against the side of the tall wizard, the scrutinizing eyes glaring up at his own, “What sort of voodoo did you use on the moon? That is US property Merasmus.” 

It took a few seconds for the information to sink in, and once it did the necromancer lost it, bursting out into a near childish glee of laughter, clutching his chest as he struggled to breath between outburst of laughing, “Hahaha, Oh.. Oh!” He shook his head waving a wrapped hand in front of him, in a manner to tell the other to give him a moment, “Really?” His breath became labored as his laughing fit began to dim down, his lungs aching from the lack of oxygen. 

As the fit died down, Merasmus noticed the frown plastered onto the chiseled face, snorting slightly as he returned to semi upright posture, “Out of all the things you have accused me of Jane, this has to be one of the best.” The words that came out were broken slightly between by left of laughs and chuckles. 

“Wait, you didn’t do this?” Jane piped up, his helmet jumping slightly up into the air with his movements, “Then who did?” Another bit of laughter came from the necromancer, “Not who Jane, it’s called an eclipse.” Merasmus watched as the focus of his roommate went from him to the moon in the sky, then back to him, “A what now?” Another chuckle came from the caster, Jane continuing to glance between him and the half eclipsed moon. 

“An eclipse,” The necromancer finally spoke after sighing heavily, another lesson to give the idiot, and not one that would be fun for either side, “When the moon is directly behind the Earth the surface doesn’t reflect the sun’s light,” His eyes wandered back over to the full moon in the dark abyss of the sky, “As it moves behind this planet it becomes dark. What we see here is when it’s half eclipsed. In a few minutes it will be fully eclipsed and eventually will move out of the Earth’s shadow and become bright again.” His words began to trail off when he noticed the mortal not paying attention to the eclipsed moon, rather his attention was on the wizard himself, “J-Jane,” his voice came out as barely a whisper, his cheeks flushing at the hard gaze of the other, “Jane!” His voice was louder this time, snapping the mortal out of his trance, “Huh, oh.” Jane blinked his half lidded eyes slowly, his brain processing the words and events going on around him, “I got lost after you said something about moon and Earth.” 

An annoyed grunt came out of the thin lips, his lips slightly curling into a sneer, “Why do I even bother trying to talk to you?” The words came out like venom, dripping with anger, “You barely listen past the first few words if even that long!” Merasmus threw his hands up into the air, the long sleeves splaying out, “Why does Merasmus even try?!” Crackles of minty-green arches danced across his fingers and palms, his eyes glimmering and glowing. 

“Merasmus,” Jane frowned noticing the flickers of light, “Calm down, you know you shouldn’t-” 

“Oh shut up Jane!” He snapped back at the larger built male, “Don’t tell me if I need to calm down or not!” Deep inside he could feel that stirring feeling again like a few years before when he got evicted out of his castle, “You must enjoy making Merasmus angry with how often you do it.” The necromancer tried his best to keep himself calm enough not to let his soul slip out of his body again. 

Before another word could be screamed out, something soft smashed against his lips, pressing him down a couple inches so there wasn’t as much of a strain to keep them together. His green eyes widened as the realization settled in: Jane had just smashed his own lips against his. The hotness returned to his cheeks, spreading across his face. ‘Damn it Jane.’ Was the only words that could be formulated in his mind. After a few seconds longer they parted lips, both mortal and immortal breathing a little heavy as their lungs filled with oxygen again, “J-Jane…” Merasmus breathed out, gently touching his slender fingers to his lips, “What was…. What was that?” A slight smile was plastered onto his square face as he kept only a few inches away from the wizard, “I had to stop you before you vomited out your soul, and that was the only way I thought of!” His voice echoed with pride as he spoke, hand balled on his hips, “Looks like it worked!” 

For the first time in what seemed like decades, Merasmus was speechless. His mind could easily come up with ways to stop himself, ones that the idiot before him could easily come up with, but still he chose that form. A smile slipped onto his aging face, letting out a sigh as the green glow began to dim from his eyes, “Fuck you Jane.” 

“Is that an offer?” The mortal grinned. A few moments of silence thickened the space between them, Merasmus then sputtering before responding, “N-no! For the sake of the ancient ones you have a one track mind!” His cheeks were still hot with embarrassment, pulling at the scarf around his neck in hopes to hide the blush away, fingers kneading into the fabric. Puffing out his cheeks underneath the scarf he let out a big puff of air, bits of green mist mixed in with the hot breath, “Let’s just get back inside…” 

“But…” Jane frowned, grabbing onto the long brown sleeve of the robes, tugging gently, “I want to see the eclipse thing.” At the attempted stern look from the necromancer he pulled even more gently on the cloth, taking a step closer to the other, “Please. I don’t care for it really…” He began to shift his large toes inside his boots, digging his heel into the dirt below, “But,” he trailed off, glancing from his shoes up to the taller wizard. 

Smiling slightly, he knew exactly what his mortal roommate wanted, “No need to continue,” Stepping forward Merasmus removed the distance between them, placing one hand on Jane’s shoulder, the other caressing his cheek, the stubble tickling his skin, “Merasmus doesn’t need to read your mind to know this.” 

Chuckling at the slight pout forming on the soldier’s chiseled chin, he planted a kiss on his nose, “Would you like to stay outside for a while longer?” A small nod came from Jane and another from the necromancer in return, “Very well then.” Humming he brushed his slender thumb against Jane’s cheek, pulling his hand down to the hip, feeling the mortal’s own hands wandering onto his thin hips, “Just for a little longer.” 

Leaning in their lips met for a couple moments, the forked tongue gently running across Jane’s lips, savoring the moment. 

a way, the wizard was curious what next he would be accused of, and how that outcome would turn out. If it turned into a small moment of calm and comfort, he would take the blame for all.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really quick drabble-ish thing made up! Hope you guys like it and let me know what you think


End file.
